Naruto Makes a Move
by Captain Cheese
Summary: Naruto is sick and tired of Sakura brushing him aside for an ever missing Sasuke. So he decides to make a move. Warning - graphic sexual content. (Rape Roleplay). Don't read if it doesn't appeal to you.


Naruto narrowed his eyes as he watched Sakura walk around the corner with her grocery shopping. She was swinging several bags back and forth and humming happily to herself. She was pretty much asking for it.

He followed her for several blocks toward her apartment, watching as she greeted almost everyone by name, and stopped to heal a cut on a little girls finger. Everyone said hello to her. Keeping to the shadows, he quickly scaled the side of the building and watched through the window as she put her groceries away and sat down to read a book.

The street below was filled with the usual hustle and bustle of those selling wares. Why did she have to live in the middle of the city anyway? Always surrounded by so many people. Not now then, he decided.

He came back later, in the evening. Traders were shutting up their stalls, and this was when Sakura liked to take a walk around the city for some fresh air. Tonight he had other plans though.

He dropped down beside her as she walked out onto the street.

"Naruto!" she scolded. "You scared me half to death."

He grinned at her. "Sorry Sakura. I felt like going for a walk and wanted to see if you'd like to come."

"Ok fine, but it's not a date!"

"I know, I know," he mumbled, looking at her out of the corner of his eyes.

He led her along her normal path, enjoying her company. He liked the way the dimmed evening light made her eyes shine out, lighting the world around her. He loved the way her hair swung, even as her hips swung. She had an easy confidence that he didn't see in many other girls. She was so sure of herself and the control she had over the world around her, that he could barely contain his excitement as he thought about how he was going to shake it. He altered it as they neared the gates.

"Let's go for a walk in the forest," Naruto suggested.

She agreed, happily humming to herself as she walked along. He led her out, nodding to the guardsmen, who nodded back.

"Why won't you go on a date with me Sakura?" Naruto finally asked, as they stepped amongst thick trees.

"Sasuke..."

"Sasuke is our friend, who we will rescue. But he doesn't love you like I do."

"Naruto," said Sakura started to say.

"No Sakura," he slammed his hands on either side of her head against a tree, pressing her nose up against hers. "Sometimes you need to choose what's good for you."

Surprised at Naruto's sudden roughness, Sakura narrowed her eyes and went to punch him hard in the side of his head. He caught her hand. Frustrated, she went to punch him with the other hand and he caught that one too.

"You will listen to me," Naruto insisted.

Sakura kicked him in the stomach, slamming him through several trees.

"You don't get to tell me what's good for me," she said.

Slowly he stood up, brushing splinters off himself.

"I love you Sakura, and it's time that I show you what you're missing out on. I'm sorry that it has to be done this way."

"What way?"

Hundreds of shadowclones appeared around her. They came out of bushes, from behind trees, and morphed from logs on the ground. All pounced at her trying to hold her down.

"Naruto!" she yelled punching several, making them disappear in puffs of smoke. She fought hard, punching her way through many of them, but for every 10 she made disappear, 20 more appeared, grabbing and pulling at her, trying to keep hold. She could feel her strength fading. She mentally cursed him for all his over the top training, putting him miles ahead of her in skill. And for all she tried, she couldn't find the real Naruto.

Eventually the shadowclones succeeded in holding her down. She lay there panting, as she continued unsuccessfully to try and shake them off.

"It's no good, I've thought about this for way to long," said Naruto, stepping forward.

"What are you going to do?" Sakura asked, suddenly afraid.

"I'm going to love you," Naruto said simply.

He kneeled down, pressing himself over her till his face was close, shortening the distance to kiss her. She spat in his face.

"We're supposed to be friends," she said. "A friend wouldn't do this."

He ignored her as he wiped off his face and decided to change tactics. The shadowclones slowly undressed her, taking care to keep a grip on her so she couldn't get up. As they pulled of her clothes, they caressed her body, and kissed and sucked it. Sakura tried to stop her body from responding, but it was impossible and she felt herself grow warm at the pleasure.

Naruto started at her breasts, gently kneading the newly naked mounds in his hands, before leaning in and flicking his tongue across her perk nipple. Sakura arched her back in response. He closed his lips around it then, sucking and lapping at the ample bosom while his other hand kneaded and pinched the other breast. All the while, the Naruto-clones stroked her body, grabbing and groping, but still holding her down as she routinely struggled to get away. They made sure to stay away from her wet heat, but caressed the tops of her theighs lightly, making her helpless, craving for more.

As Naruto continued to suck on her nipples, Sakura's struggles started to get weaker. She closed her eyes and let a small moan escape, before biting down on her lip with frustration at herself for giving in. She renewed her struggles, she had pride.

Naruto grinned and slowly made his way down her body, nipping and sucking at the tight flesh across her stomach. Finally he got to her most secret spot. He knew she was a virgin, but he was eager to see if she had ever pleasured herself before. He could see the desire leaking out between the folds of her vagina. Gently he pulled them apart, and leaned in a flicked his tongue over her clit. She cried out, arching her back again.

"Naruto," she breathed.

"Yes?" he said naughtily.

She scowled and clamped her mouth shut.

Naruto leaned down and started to lick and suck her clit, while letting his clones kneed her thighs, and run their hands over her stomach and neck and hair. Two of them sucked on either side of her neck, and two jumped to replace Naruto at her breasts, teasingly pulling her nipples with their teeth. Naruto continued to drive her closer and closer to the edge, a place he realised she had never been before, as she writhed underneath him and the clones. The stimulation all over her body proved to be too much and she cried out as he tongue pressed into her, warmth flowing out between her legs.

She lay there panting again, but now for a different reason.

"Naruto," she whispered, trying to reach out for him.

He pulled himself up over her body again, lying on top of her, and she finally let him kiss her. It was rough and hard with his desire at first, but quickly descended into something sweet and slow; a caring caress.

"I love you Sakura, I really do," he whispered.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

"I know," he grinned, kissing her on the forehead. "Who could resist me?"

She glared at him playfully and tried to punch him again, but the clones were still holding her down. "We don't need these anymore do we?" she asked.

"Yes we do."

"Why?"

"Because you like the struggle," he laughed. "It does wonders for you down here." He slipped a finger into her wet heat, careful not to breach her hymen. She gasped at the new sensation.

"I do not like the struggle!"

"Oh yes you do."

The Naruto's pulled her legs apart and back, till she was lying in a crouching type position. She blushed at her most secret part being shown to the world.

"Naruto!" she tried to insist but he shushed her, and worked in another finger.

The clones went back to touching and kissing and sucking her again as Naruto pressed his fingers in and out of her, but always short of pressing past the wall. She ached for more.

"Please Naruto," she begged.

"Please what?" he said, enjoying a small power trip.

"Please take me."

He pulled off his clothes, releasing his length in all it's hardness. Sakura gulped as she looked at it, wondering how it would fit inside her. He lay down on top of her, teasingly pressing his cock against her opening.

"It might hurt," he said.

"I know."

He pressed his mouth against hers and in one swift motion entered into her, breaking through her hymen till he was deep in the warmth of her folds. She gasped at the intrusion and pain, tears spilling out of the corners of his eyes. He let her adjust to him, kissing away the tears.

"We can stop if we need to," he said, not wanting to hurt her any more.

She shook her head, and pressed her hips into him, willing him to continue. He started at a gentle pace. Even though his years of desire partly made him want to have her as fast and hard as he could, he contained himself, wanting her to enjoy it. The clones backed off and it was just him and Sakura, caught up in the moment.

His hands roamed her body as he thrust in and out of her tight heat. Tentatively she reached up and wound her fingers into his hair, and over his shoulders, digging her nails into his back as the growing sensation in her abdomen her sought to overrule everything. Naruto fought to maintain a steady pace, and to not finish before her. He wanted her to remember this for a long time.

He drove deeper into her, causing Sakura to start moaning and thrusting her hips to meet his. He could feel her clenching around him.

"You better be close Sakura or I'm..."

"Shhh," she interrupted, she pressed his head onto her nipple and he obligingly latched his mouth on to suck it.

The heat in between her legs burst into an orgasm, rippling through her entire body, causing her to cry out his name. The surprising outburst drove Naruto over the edge and his warm liquid gushed into her. They slowed to a still, both panting and whispering each others name in awe.

Naruto sat back pulling her with him until she was straddling his lap, with him still inside.

"I'm sorry it took me so long," she whispered, hugging him tighter.

He shook his head, burying his face into her hair, waiting for body to relax after it's mind blowing orgasm.

The sat like that for a while, and she hummed to him. He stroked her hair and then, teasingly moved his hands down over her nipples, surprising a gasp out of her. She could feel him growing hard inside her again.

"We're not done," he grinned at her, pushing her mouth down onto his for a passionate kiss. Inspired, she started to ride him, and he fell backwards onto the forest floor, enjoying the sight of her breasts bouncing above him.

Suddenly Sakura felt something behind her and she turned, seeing a clone grab her shoulders. Another was kneeling and her pressed his fingers toward her anus.

"What are you doing?" she cried.

Naruto caught her hands, holding her on him before she could punch his clones.

"They still have to be satisfied Sakura," he said.

She gasped at the sudden realisation that Naruto intended for all his clones to have her, but she was unable to get away.

Two fingers slid into her anus, scissoring to stretch her. She cried out at the intrusion, squirming and struggling. When the clone was satisfied with how stretched she was he moved away, letting the one holding her shoulders push her forwards onto Naruto. He expertly slide his cock into her rectum. The double penetration drove Sakura wild. She could feel both cocks sliding into her, brushing up against each other through the thin wall. Suddenly another Naruto grabbed her by the hair and pressed her mouth into his cock. She could see the clones surrounding the foursome, all proudly naked with their thick cocks erect and waiting for her. She came hard, unable to resist the pleasure being taken from all angles gave her. She felt Naruto come deep inside her again and he rolled out before being replaced by one of his clones.

Naruto sat back against a tree and the clones parted slightly so to give him a view of her being gangbanged. He sighed in happiness, watching as the clones had their way with her. Sakura seemed to have lost all all ability to remain coherent. Her eyes were only slightly parted and entirely glazed over. She was making little mewling sounds of pleasure. As each clone finished the disappeared in a puff a smoke and was immediately replaced by another one. Some couldn't even wait for their turn and they came, spraying their cum all over her body. Orgasm after orgasm rippled through Sakura, till she was completely spent and at the mercy of the clones as they continued to thrust into her from every angle.

Clone after clone came deep inside her, causing her openings to drip liquids, pooling on the earthy floor. Clones came deep into her throat and she kept her mouth wide, begging for more and was quickly given it.

Naruto had never seen Sakura so completely wild and he found it so irresistible that he felt himself grow hard for a third time.

He walked over to her and waited till the clone in her mouth came, disappearing, before replacing him at her head. He thrust his cock into her mouth, and down deeper into her throat, causing her to gag, but knowing that she liked it. She did her best to suck and lap at his cock and he closed his eyes, panting with pleasure.

A blow job from Sakura. It was better then his idle masturbation dreams had ever led him to believe it would be. She sucked hard, still riding the other clones. Her entire body was humming with the continued pleasure and she wanted Naruto to feel the same. So she took his entire length into his mouth, deep throating him as hard and for as long as she could manage. Finally she felt him pulling on her hair, thrusting into her and spilling his seed into her mouth and down the back of her throat. She swallowed every drop, and let herself have one final orgasm as the clones underneath her also came.

They were alone, all of Naruto's clones having been satisfied, leaving Naruto with the feeling he had had hundreds of orgasms, and Sakura having actually had many.

They lay beside each other on the ground, hands touching, trying to catch their breaths. Sakura was covered in liquid and it flowed out of her.

"That was unbelievable," she managed to whisper.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," he whispered back.

They lay there in silence some more.

"So," Sakura said. "Would you like to go for a walk again tomorrow?"


End file.
